Harry Potter and the Game of a lifetime
by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Written
Summary: A rewrite of my last fic, Harry gets thrown into a new universe with very different rules after going to his death in Book7. Eventual H/HR, Bad Dumbles, Video Game fic, future Powerful!Harry, Reader's choice in as many chapters as I can


Harry Potter and the Game of Life  
Chapter1: Game Over

A/N: This is a redo of my previous fic that faltered for several reasons, not least of which is the fact I tried to pump out a chapter a week, something that I couldn't cope with and new RL issues jumping up made it even less likely.  
So I stepped back, got my bearings and am trying again.  
Chapters well be up whenever I feel they are finished, though I will try to make them quickly not take a year or something :P

This fanfiction is fan fiction. I am a fan and thus not the copyright owner of the original work. Do not sue, I worked hard for the $10 in my back account!

Note: This story contains Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil!Snape and eventual Harmony.  
Of course when I say Weasley bashing I dont mean Arthur, the brother older than percy and the Twins. Only Ron, Ginny and Molly are bashed and Percy is a Prat  
I do take ideas from reviews and other sources. When possible I will credit but only if I remember. If you see something that deserves credit please leave a review about it  
Oh and enjoy :D

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
**game speech**  
$Parseltongue$  
[Magic]

Set at the end of Chapter 34: The Forest Again:  
The circle of Death Eaters in the clearing looking around nervously as the time to Harry's deadline approached  
"I though he would come." Said Voldemort, eyes on the flicking flames of the bonfire "I expected him to come."  
Nobody spoke. They seemed terrified, as scared as the young invisible man wose heart was beating so fast, as if trying to escape the soon to be corpse before it's time. His hands clammy as the cloak gripped, to be pulled off, cast aside and revealing himself.  
"I was, it seems...mistaken." The Dark Lord spoke  
"You weren't"  
Loud and clear, the voice of the Chosen One clear. The fear and nerves racing through him hidden under the noise.  
The Stone dropping, the 4 ghostly companions vanishing without a whisp of remnant to show they were there as the small plain pebble falls to rest in a tangle of weedy grass  
Voldemort stood, slowly approaching the boy as the giants roared, Death Eaters laughed and the sole Half-Giant captive screamed his denials  
$Harry Potter. The boy who lived.$ The sibilant hiss of Parseltongue cutting through the rest of the noise. The cold smirk curling the lipess visage of the Darkest Lord of the time if not all history  
The long wand slowly drawn, placed right upon the boy's heart. The one still trying futiley to escape the suicidal body that it filled with lifeblood  
$The man who died. Avada Kedavra.$  
A flash of green light and all was lost.

(A/N: if you see ... it means the thing goes on and on but I can't be bothered typing out so many stuff, also it could give away future plots)  
Harry's eyes blinked open. Not that there was much difference, with the pitch black void around him as he stood on unyeilding blackness  
**Game Over**  
**Score: Very Poorly Done**  
**+2,100 completed Hogwarts Years 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6**  
**+200 Killed Troll**  
**+300 Social Links Completed x3**  
**+400 Formed DA**  
**+300 DA Objectives completed: 6**  
**+100 Twiwizard Tournament Won**  
**+5,000 5/6 Horcruxes destroyed**  
**+500 Dark Goat dead**  
**-300 Social Link: Traitor**  
**-300 Social Link: Fangirl**  
**-400 Potioned up**  
**-400 didnt realize Bookworm was Potioned**  
**-1,000 Goat's manipulations**  
**-5,000 Muggleborn Death Camps**  
**-5,000 Dementors Loose**  
**-5,000 Death Eaters legal**  
**...**

**Alignment: Pure White**

**Lord of Death Harry: 2/3 completed: Failed (Option Unlocked)**  
**Harry Granger: Failed (cheat code unlocked)**  
**Harry Weasley: Success (New background unlocked)**  
**...**

**Save file corrupted. Not all information retrieved. Unlocks disabled for new game+**  
**Updating Game mode from 0.0 to 1.0**  
**Updating**  
**Update complete**  
**Designer note available**

"What. The actual. Fuck." Harry gapes at the scrolling text  
"Wait what was that about potions?" Trying to look up but the text already past  
"Save files, game modes. This is just...THIS is the afterlife?"  
Two glowing green boxes forming, emanating the same colour as the killing curse, and the previous game text. A single word forming in each of the boxes  
**Read me** and **Main Menu** respectively  
Confused, Harry hits Read Me, hoping it will explain matters

**Designer Note 1  
Greetings Harry Potter. No doubt by now you are completely confused and wondering what's going on. Do not worry, you'll figure it out. Or go insane, either way I get to laugh at you.**

Harry didn't like the text's tone, giving a glowing green death-glare. His Avada-Kedavra coloured eyes on the text. Not that there was much else to look at in the endless black void to be honest.

**A programmer's work is never done, but that doesn't mean they can't find enjoyment in their work.**  
**But I digress. What you are is a prototype Mortal. I took you from your home universe, one of my first creations actually. I quite like the way it turned out, bar a few, cough voldemort cough, hiccups. You are to be the first Player. A new kind of Mortal that I hope will become popular and rolled out in the next batch of 'Verses**  
**I get to test my new 'Verse type, you get to relive your life and try and correct some mistakes in the process. And do stuff that makes me laugh**

"Wait so...I'm some new kind of person now? Because you took me fr...wait you MADE the universe? Does that make you God?"  
The bewildered Harry staring blankly at the text, addressing the writer of the note directly, despite it being a prewritten note.

**Oh yes I am God in your definition of the term, though I am but one of many. And dont look at this message like that, I Created multiple universes, you dont think I can't look into the future and see how you react and write based on that?**

"I...guess. But why me? Why is it Always me?" Sighing despondently, his life, and now apparently afterlife, is just one big long series of unlikely ways of throwing him into zany misadventures and death-defying stunts.

**Ah well, that was because you got given a Hero designation in the old universe. Dont worry, this one has no such designations.**

Harry smiled at that, hoping he could finally live a normal life

**Your a Player instead, so the whole world revolves around you, instead of simply hinging on you like before**

Harry knew the writer was smirking. Damned deity.

**But enough of that, go play in your new sandbox. Although I may have to update at later points, its a bit unfinished. Also things could be different from your home universe. I may have lost the admin password and couldnt copy/paste a lot of stuff only recreate. Try the options menu, I made a bunch of moddable stuff there you can mess with to make the right universe you want...Though because of the coding you'll need to unlock most of it. Have fun playing your life over and over**  
**PS. I almost forgot, you'll be starting anew, so nothing you would've unlocked from living in your old verse is still locked. Because I need to debug that area too you know**

"Wait...over and over? What are you talking about? Unlocking things?" Harry queries to no response, the end of the text arrived. The only things left in the void is himself and a new box with **Main Menu  
**Immediately the world goes dark, Harry losing consciousness

Harry comes too on an immaculate marble floor, looking rather similar to the marble in Gringotts. Looking around the young man sees the entire hall is much like Gringotts if the teller's desks had been removed. A vast space of pure white marble, several doors leading off it each with a bronze plaque above that Harry guessed would explain the room beyond.  
Looking down he realized he was standing on a pedestal, though one only a couple inches above the normal floor. Embossed upon the top lay a rather recognizable symbol. A single line surrounded by a circle that was itself encased in a triangle. The Deathly Hallows.  
Stepping off it Harry begins to explore, examining the plaques above the soft wooden doors against the white marble  
the names of **Options**,** New Game**,** Saved Game** and even **Resting Area** appeared. **Grimoire** was across the hall from **Achievements** though they both had a grey padlock with a ? shaped keyhole  
**Credits** was also locked, though when Harry went to touch the padlock green AK-coloured text scrolled over his vision  
**Unlock condition: Finish Game**  
Clearly whatever it was behind the door needed him to live his life before unlocking. Moving forward to the next set revealed Player Status and **Insert new character** Though both were locked and no unlock condition revealed

Eventually returning to the **New Game** door he reaches out, turning the knob and pushing it open...Into a brilliant white light that blinded him

When his vision recovered he found himself in a long hall, off into the distance past his sight, every few steps was a plinth and upon which was a painted statue of himself back at age 11 in various poses or outfits, a bronze plaque under showing off the name. Each with thick and heavy chains wrapped around them. The padlock the same as the ones on the doors, the same ? keyhole  
The only exception was the one to the immediate left of the entrance. A perfect replica of himself at that age, complete with oversized Dudley clothes and lightning scar, the name of **Basic Harry** embossed on the plate  
Drawn forward by curiousity, and justifying to himself there seemed to be no rush to do anything he examined down the line  
From **Veela Harry** to **Harry Granger** and even **Jedi Harry** whatever that was, though the bright sword-like thing looked cool.  
Curious he touched the chains binding, and got the glowing green text again  
**Jedi Harry Locked: Requires Master Swordsman feat and the Wandless Mage quest line completed and either Pure White or Pure Dark alignment**  
"I...see. Well that's certainly something to work towards." Harry notes stepping away from it  
Returning back after looking at a bunch of little hims Harry reaches out, touching the robes of the Basic Harry  
**Basic Harry. Who ever wants to be normal?**  
"I do you prat." Muttering as the brilliant light blinds him again.

When Harry came back to his sight he saw a long wall with a bunch of options, similar to the one Harry saw once stealing time on his cousin's computer. One of the computer games he'd messed around with in the stolen hours gave him enough information to get through this.  
Leaving the body modifications for now, he LIKED his look, well a few features he could do without but his look was his father's look and a reminder of his old home...well universe he guesses.  
Next was the Attributes  
**Wisdom, Charisma, Intelligence, Strength, Dexterity, Constitution**  
Some values were pre plugged in, with a middling Charisma, high Dexterity, below average Intelligence etc.  
Clearly the stats he started with the last time, though Harry thought the low Intelligence evaluation was insulting. He WAS smart after all.  
Pumping some points into that, taking from some of his Strength (after all what kind of Wizard needs strength?). A couple more into Charisma, hoping that'll help with his fluctuating popularity, and then a rough rearrange to look nicer

**Save Looks and Attributes? 10 Wisdom, 16 Charisma, 14 Intelligence, 10 Strength, 18 Dexterity, 12 Constitution**  
Tapping the new **yes** button with the green outline causes the wall to blank, new figures and lists rising slowly from the flat marble.

This new wall showing the list of skills, though no skills were trained

**1 Natural Skill may be chosen OR 1 extra Feat at level1**  
**Skills:**  
**Skills marked with a * may not be chosen at character creation for their Natural Skill**  
**A Natural skill may create additonal quests or pathways available to complete quests and quest arcs**  
**Transfiguration**  
**Hexes**  
**Curses**  
**Jinxes**  
**DADA**  
**Dark Arts**  
**Potions**  
**Arithmancy***  
**Brawling**  
**Wandcrafting***  
**Item Creation***  
**Tracking**  
**Disable Device**  
**Disable Magical Devices**  
**Teaching**  
**Animal Empathy**

Harry looking over the list remembers his previous affinity for the class and the necessity of said skills (though looking back he may have neglected his studies a bit given the lethal situations he found himself in...) reached out to touch the emerald text reading DADA

Please confirm your selection of: DADA

Harry looked at the yes and no boxes, having a good long think about his choices. Are they the correct ones? Or is there a better option there.

Chapter end

A/N: Reader's choice. Anyone want Harry to redo his ability scores? Or mayhaps his Natural Skill should be turned from DADA? Scores are on a 1-to-1 basis and there are 80 points to hand out.

Also up for debate: What alignment will harry take for his first game? Pure White like before with a hero complex? Grey out for himself and to end Voldemort but no more? Pure Dark where he becomes the new Dark Lord, carving a bloody swathe through Hogwarts and the Wizarding World?  
Whichever is chosen Hermione will join him, I have plans for her and this IS a harmony fic. So no Muggleborn hatred from the Boy-Who-Lived

Please, as always the 3 re's: read, review, repost everywhere.  
Flames, valid critics and unadulterated praise welcome


End file.
